movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerome Valeska
Jerome Valeska is one of the main antagonists of the Gotham TV Series. He serves as a minor antagonist in the first season, a major antagonist in the second season, one of the main antagonists in the third season (specifically in the final episodes of the Mad City arc). He later becomes the main antagonist in the second half of Season 4 until his death in "Now That's Entertainment" (where Jeremiah, Oswald Cobblepot and Ra's al Ghul take over), as well as the founder and leader of The Legion of Horribles. He is portrayed by Cameron Monaghan. Personality Jerome is an utterly remorseless, unpredictable, ruthless, manipulative, and psychopathic boy with a deep enjoyment of wanton and needless acts of violence and chaos, committed by him and the Maniax or just in general. Unlike anything that Gotham had ever seen before, Jerome is an abnormal criminal in regards that he cares nothing about organized crime or profiteering but how he only relishes in the mindless agony of everything around him. Penguin even states how he went against how usual criminals behaved due to his chaotic, rampageous, and unreasonable methods; singlehandedly, Jerome introduced the city, and perhaps even the world, an altogether different class of criminal, one that personified complete sadism, madness, and pure, unadorned evil with no distinguishable objective or reasoning, beyond simply that he could or he enjoyed doing so. His presence (even after death) tipped the scales of the kind of maniac Gotham could produce. It is heavily implied that his schizophrenic views and his vile and iniquitous behavior, even by Gotham's standards, was the result of both his horrible childhood of being abused by his mother as well as Cicero, far from comforting Jerome on his ninth birthday, telling him that no one's going to care about him. However, he did state that he killed his mother for simply nagging him. A persuasive showman, Jerome had a theatricality to his insanity that Galavan described as being "boyishly charming". He enjoyed his time in the spotlight to the point where the rest of Gotham's criminals would operate within the shadows, he would televise his crimes for everyone to see. Whatever atrocities he would commit, one would always guarantee that there would be cameras nearby and he would do such act with a smile on his face. Cruel yet charismatic, Jerome desired to create a name for himself and a legacy that would never be forgotten, he brandished a smile when Paul Cicero claimed he would become a "curse upon Gotham". His plans were usually intricate and needlessly complex, sometimes finding the challenge of them becoming a fruition or a failure entertaining nonetheless if they succeeded or otherwise and usually showcased his cunning and ingenuity in his designs. In the mind of Jerome, sanity was only a prison that prevented everyone from seeing what they were: pointless cogs within a monogamous machine stuck between a never-ending loop. Jerome and the Maniax believed that they were free from this prison due to their different ways of thinking and acting in comparison to everyone else and encouraged others to behave like they did, although they only thought this way because they were all mentally troubled, delusional and borderline insane. One of his most noticeable traits was his disturbed sense of humor which was accompanied with a never-ending, manic giggling and outright laughter towards everything which fit right within Jerome's own beliefs on what was funny. He was sadistic, merciless, and destructive, so he found immense joy in the idea of pain and death towards others, he smiled broadly when Richard Sionis was strangled to death and shot an injured police officer who interrupted his broadcast from the GCPD, claiming he had "no manners". Jerome demonstrated a fondness for sarcasm, using it in a sick sense such as telling his father, who was blind "long time, no see" after breaking into his house. He enjoyed his own pain as well, making him suicidal as demonstrated while playing Russian Roulette, shot himself three times in a calm manner and how he found Commissioner Essen spitting at him and headbutting him as "strangely pleasant" and laughing crazily, respectively. Even while being stabbed and killed he died with a bloody smile on his face. Jerome had a definable relationship with most members of the Maniax. He seemed to respect Galavan for believing in him and promising to make him a star, he also nicknamed him "Sensei" but was very shocked when the latter stabbed him in the neck. He was extremely sociable, gregarious, and communicative towards Richard Sionis and Barbara Kean within Arkham Asylum, as he appeared to be friends with him and speaking for him when trying to ask Barbara for a date, although he found him being brutally murdered funny enough to grin at. He and Barbara worked together at Gotham Charity Ball and he was the one who granted her a phone call to threaten her ex-boyfriend. The most frictional relationship would be with Robert Greenwood who mocked him for his young age and prepared to fight him to lead the Maniax. Though they worked together to kill the officers with GCPD and were a part of the same team, Jerome shot him dead for stealing his line and mocked his corpse later on. Regarding his parentage, Jerome absolutely hated his mother and father. Though he finally discovered that Paul Cicero was his birth father, Jerome initially seemed to have a low opinion of him, claiming he was "pathetic" and a "creep". Even after learning that Cicero was his birth father, Jerome merely stated "I'll be damned" in an easygoing and nonchalant manner, only shortly afterwards realizing the humor in the revelation. Cicero was also somewhat unsympathetic and insensitive towards his son and admits he was a bad father but loved him nevertheless and constantly gave him shelter and a home, even helping Jerome cover up his matricide for that reason alone. Whilst meeting with him after breaking into his house, Jerome mockingly called him "pops", "daddy", and "dad" all before killing him. His mother was his first ever victim. She was stated to be cold, abusive, defamatory, and vituperative to her son, and highly promiscuous and alcoholic, but Jerome claims that the only reason he killed her was because she asked him to do the dishes while having sex with a clown, which pushed him over the edge once too far. Jerome is a pure psychopath, exhibiting all classic traits: a complete lack of emotion, remorse, and fear. He has no empathy for his victims and is easily angered, for example, shooting Greenwood just for stealing his line. He also has a very dark and sadistic sense of humor. Post-revival, he has proven himself to be an even more certifiable and overall darker character who wants to see himself on a much larger stage and bring out the insanity he knows so well that exists in his fellow Gotham citizens. He is also all too delighted to forge alliances to his benefit, especially if he is able to manipulate those joining him, as he appears to do with Oswald Cobblepot after he is landed in prison.Category:Psychopath Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Teenage Villains Category:Males Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Abusers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Successful Villains Category:Liars Category:Master Orator Category:Leader Category:Social Darwinists Category:Torturer Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Provoker Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Inmates Category:Complete Monster Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadomasochists Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Nihilists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Muses Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Legacy Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Serial Killers Category:Terrorists Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Crime Lord Category:Male Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Traitor Category:Dark Messiah Category:Minion Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Control Freaks Category:Opportunists Category:Misanthropes Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Enforcer Category:Malefactors Category:Recurring villain Category:Brutes Category:Main Antagonists Category:Gangsters Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Oppressors Category:Mass Murderer Category:Egomaniacs Category:Crazy villains Category:Gaolers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Misogynists Category:Headlined Articles Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mature Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Pawns Category:Trickster Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Ringmasters Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Gamblers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Siblings Category:Ruthless villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Supervillains